<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿El mago no era Harry Potter? by LyCham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568595">¿El mago no era Harry Potter?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyCham/pseuds/LyCham'>LyCham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Time, Past unrequited love, Present time, Requited Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, la banda will be here, present and past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyCham/pseuds/LyCham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the wizard was indeed Harry Potter? What if the band didn’t meet as robbers but as students? What if they didn’t become friends in a house in Toledo nor in a monastery but at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?</p><p>They studied, they became family, then their ways parted and some bonds were severed. Could they become a family again?</p><p>Ex-auror Raquel Murillo just quitted her job and has been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts where her daughter is studying. Once there, she'll meet her new colleagues and some old acquaintances and former not-just-friends. Will she adapt to teaching in the school she was once a student of? Will it be strange teaching her daughter? How will her relationships with her colleagues evolve? But more importantly: how will the charms teacher react to see her once more, after having his heart crushed by her during their Hogwarts years?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all: JKR is a transphobic asshole, if you wanna buy Harry Potter merch please buy second-hand items or buy from independent creators.</p><p>That said, it’s my first fic in English, it’s the first time I write a fic that long, it's not beta-read. I was (am  😬) really anxious about posting it.<br/>Thanks Steph (kabbyqueen/@itzibianqueen) for answering my questions and helping alleviate some of my fears ❤️<br/>Thanks to the bestest friends of all time, I would have never published it without you. Chloe, Coline, Manon, Julie, Chaïmaa and my sweetie who will recognize herself: I LOVE YOU  💖  💖  💖 </p><p>I’ll try to add the TW of each chapter in the notes at the beginning, there are none for this chapter. (If you ever feel like I should have added a TW please tell me, I’ll add it and use it in future chapters!)</p><p>I think I’m done now :D Have a good read (I hope) 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> End of June, 2020 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raquel was walking around the aisles of Flourish and Botts, looking for a new book to read. She was looking intensely at the displays, not paying any attention to the people around her, solely focusing on the volumes, reading their titles and picking some up to check out their summary. Suddenly a voice made her stop rummaging through the shelves and forced her to look up at her interlocutor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raquel Murillo? I wasn’t expecting you there, it’s been so long since I last saw you! What do you do with your life now? Still an auror?”</p>
<p>“Oh hi Señor Torres. I wasn’t expecting you either, afterall the last time I saw you I was barely an adult. And hm no I quitted the aurors a month ago and I’m enjoying some well deserved holidays. And you? Still a teacher at Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“Actually I’m the headmaster now. Since you quitted the aurors, would you be interested in a job offer? The actual DADA teacher will retire at the end of the year and I’m sure you’d be a great teacher!”</p>
<p>“Oh hm well thanks but I would need to think about it and talk about it with my family before I'd be able to give you an answer.”</p>
<p>“Oh of course, no need to hurry. I’ll send a letter to your house with all the specifics so you can think about it. I must let you now, I’m expected at Hogwarts. I hope we’ll see each other again soon, maybe on a day-to-day basis depending on your answer.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about your offer and send you an owl when I’ve made my choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that said, Torres got out of the bookshop and Raquel got lost in her thoughts once more, but she wasn’t thinking about books anymore.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Back in her home Raquel cooked herself a meal and picked up the newspaper. She was going through its pages when a soft “knock knock” coming from her window interrupted her. She got up and opened the window to an owl bearing a letter, Raquel gave her a treat and thanked her then picked up her letter. <em> The Hogwarts seal. Could it be the letter Señor Torres was telling me about? Or maybe it’s just some news about Paula. Only one way to know </em>, Raquel opened the letter and started to read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Dear Raquel Murillo,</p>
<p>     You have been offered a position as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you will consider joining us. Here is what taking the job entails:</p><ul>
<li>You will be expected to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to the students, including theory and practice. </li>
<li>You will be provided school books of your subject to base your classes on.</li>
<li>You will be expected to grade your students several times a trimester and to determine whether they have enough knowledge in your subject to continue or whether they failed your subject at the end of each semester.</li>
<li>You will be offered apartments in the castle, you will receive three full meals a day, you will have a classroom to teach in.</li>
<li>You will perceive a salary of 300 galleons per month.</li>
</ul>
<p>     We hope to hear back from you soon,</p>
<p>     Best regards,</p>
<p>     Francisco Torres, headmaster at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she finished reading, she put the letter down to finish her meal and then load the dishwasher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she went through her days, cleaning, organising, making sure everything was ready for Paula’s return from school for the summer break the next day, the words written on the letter kept spinning in her head. Even in bed they wouldn’t let her alone, leading her to some strange dream of her teaching a class how to practice their patronus.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After parking in front of King's Cross, Raquel went into the train station to look for the column between platforms 9 and 10. She checked that no one was looking at her before walking into the column to wait for Paula on platform 9 ¾.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama!” Paula launched towards her mother to have a hug.</p>
<p>“Hello sweetheart, how are you?” Raquel all but engulfed her girl in her arms.</p>
<p>“I’m great! Kinda glad that it’s finally summer break though, I can’t wait to see grandma.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you want to spend time with me”. Raquel rolled her eyes with a smirk while helping Paula to put all her stuff on a trolley.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, that too, I guess.” She answered playfully. “I’ll just say goodbye to my friends and I’m ready to go!”. Paula ran away towards a group of teens to bid them goodbye, promise to keep in touch during the summer break and promise to try and organise something with all of them in their two months of holidays.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>On the way back, Paula told her mom all about her classes, her new friends, how she missed her during the year, how her charms teacher was the best teacher ever. “Like seriously mama! He made paper birds fly! That was so cooooool, they were flying and everything!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once home, she took her stuff inside while Raquel cooked them a paella, Paula’s favorite, she says it reminds her of home and family. Paula was sitting at the kitchen counter, snooping around the things laying on it. Her attention was caught by an envelope with the Hogwarts seal. She quickly read the letter before exclaiming “Mama! You’re gonna be the new DADA teacher??? Seriously?! That’s so cool! I won’t have to miss you if you’re at school with me. And you’d be the coolest teacher ever!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Cooler than your charms teacher?” Raquel winked at her.</p>
<p>“Hm, same level of cool, definitely more badass though. Will you take the train with me in September? Or do you have to go sooner to prepare your lessons?”</p>
<p>“Actually I haven’t taken the job. Not yet, I’m still thinking about it.”</p>
<p>“What is there to think about??? You’ll be able to do your badass-y things without having to work for people you despise! And we would be able to see each other a lot more! And I know you'll be a great teacher!”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Thanks sweetheart, I’ll consider your opinion and will answer before the end of the week. Now could you set the table so we can eat, please?” </p>
<p>“Sure.” Raquel ruffled Paula’s hair when her kid passed by her to pick up the plates, glasses and cutlery.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Two months later, end of August, 2020 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama don’t forget to drop Paula at the station next Monday. Paula sweetheart don’t forget your cauldron or your broom and please be nice with your abuela. Oh and also don’t forget your new robes-”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry so much mama! It’s not gonna be my first time to Hogwarts, all my stuff is packed and ready to go already. And I planned with Cinci to sleep at his place on Sunday night so we could go to the train station together. And come on! You’re just letting me for a <b>week</b>, you’ve already let me with abuela for much longer without worrying that much.”</p>
<p>“Paula is right hija. No need to worry we'll be fine! Now go, you wouldn’t want to be late for your first day, would you?”</p>
<p>“Okay okay I’m going, I’ll miss you both”. Raquel hugged her mom and daughter, told them she loved them, and left to board her portkey.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Once the world around her stopped spinning, Raquel looked up at the huge iron gates where she portkeyed to. Behind them was a park, and a carriage was waiting for her, no horses in sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> So at least that didn’t change </em> . <em> Have I made the right decision? Do I belong here?  </em></p>
<p><em> God. It’s so weird. I feel like I’ve been transported thirty years in the past, joining Hogwarts for the first time, wondering if I made the right choice, wondering if I would make friends, wondering whether a house would want </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> , a </em> <b> <em>muggle-born</em> </b> <em> . </em></p>
<p><em> Well, no need thinking about that </em> <b> <em>now</em> </b> <em> . It’s too late to turn back anyway. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed open the gates and got on the carriage, waiting to be brought to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’m a what???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all: don’t forget that JKR is a transphobic asshole so if you wanna buy Harry Potter merch please buy second-hand items or buy from independent creators.</p>
<p>Sorry I took so long to update, school is kinda hectic rn.</p>
<p>I don’t think there are any needed TW in this chapter.</p>
<p>Thoughts are in italic (I forgot to precise it for the last chapter, sorry), the sorting hat thoughts are in bold and italic.</p>
<p>Have a good read :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>End of June, 1991</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Knock knock*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raquel could you please go open the door?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” Raquel opened the door and looked up at the stranger, a man in green robes. “Hi! What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m looking for Raquel Murillo and her parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are?” Marivi intervened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fernando Torres, deputy headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, school of what?!” Marivi exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witchcraft and wizardry.”. Torres then looked at Raquel and told her “Have you ever done weird things? Like moving an object without touching it? Or maybe made water boiled from afar with the heat turned off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I’ve made my dolls move once, and I made a vase fall off the shelf without even being close to it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, dear, is because you are a witch.  At Hogwarts we will teach you how to control your powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Will it be dangerous for her? She hurt herself once because of her... magic. I don’t want to see her in pain because of it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it won’t be dangerous. Quite the contrary since we’ll teach her how to control her powers, instead of letting them control her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Marivi said. “What kind of supplies will she need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Torres smiled before answering “School books, robes, a wand, … all that is written there” He gave Raquel her supplies list before adding “You’ll find all of that in Diagon Alley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diagon what?” Raquel interjected, feeling more and more lost by the minute. She was apparently a witch. And she needed witchy things. Which was cool, great even. But all that went a bit too fast for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diagon Alley, it’s in London, just behind a pub named the Leaky Cauldron. You’ll just have to show the owner of the pub your acceptance letter and he will take you to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When does the school year start? And how do we bring her to the school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To reach Hogwarts she’ll need to board the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, it leaves King’s Cross every year at 11am. You will have to go through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 to be able to board it. There will be a welcoming feast during which you’ll be sorted in one of the four houses of Hogwarts and the classes will begin on September 2nd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four houses?” Raquel asked him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her before answering “Yes, the students are sorted into four houses matching their personality, these houses become like a second family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any more questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, what about you Quel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When can I go pick up my wand?” she wondered excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon enough, I promise. Oh and one last thing, students are not allowed to practice magic out of the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay” Raquel looked a bit sad at these news, but this sadness was quickly washed away when she thought about the fact that she would be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span> at </span>
  <em>
    <span>school</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t have anything more to ask, then I’ll take my leave. Goodbye, and see you soon Raquel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door closed behind the man, Marivi went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Raquel followed her. What they missed, though, was the kid sitting at the top of the stairs, indeed Raquel’s older sister, Laura, had heard everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the cooking was done, Raquel went to her big sister’s room to share the news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laura! The guy who rang the bell said I’m a witch! And I’m going to learn all kinds of witchy things at school! That’s so cool! But I’ll miss you though, it’ll be strange to live away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, she’s going to study with other weirdos” Laura mumbled, not looking at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say? I didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Leave me alone, I have to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. But I was hoping we could do some things together before I went away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, I told you, I have things to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you’re done then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raquel looked sadly at her sister before leaving the room. She didn’t understand, they had always been close, they shared everything and were always happy for the other, Laura was always okay for a game. What changed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks later, mid-July, 1991, the Leaky Cauldron</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I've been told I should show you this” Raquel said, giving her acceptance letter to the bartender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello young witch, come with me please, I'll bring you to Diagon Alley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raquel and Marivi followed the man to a wall outside the pub, he moved his wand towards the wall and the bricks slowly parted until a street was revealed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies, here is Diagon Alley!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raquel and Marivi looked around in awe, amazed by the people going around in long robes and pointed hats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You'll find all the things you need for school in the different shops. Your first stop should be at Gringotts, it’s the bank where you’ll be able to swap your muggle money for galleons and then I recommend you go at Ollivanders where you will find your wand.” the bartender then left them in the alley and went back into the pub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mother and daughter went down the street, looking through every shops’ windows, curious about what was sold where.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Ollivanders, that's where the nice man told us to go right after Gringotts.” They stood in front of a shabby shop with gold lettering reading “Ollivanders; Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But first, Gringotts.” They continued down the street until they entered Gringotts and exchanged their pounds for galleons before going back to the wand shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marivi pushed the door of Ollivanders and both women entered the shop. Raquel went to the boxes displayed on the shelves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do they contain wands? What do they look like? How will I find one that’s right for me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning miss. You will find here the best of wands, all different. They are made in various woods and with various magical cores: heartstrings of dragons, unicorn hair and phoenix tail feathers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I choose one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t. The wand chooses the witch. Here, try this one.” Ollivanders gave Raquel a wand and she waved it into the air, feeling completely lost. Some objects flew around before exploding but apparently it wasn’t what Ollivander was seeking. He gave her some other wands to try until, finally, he declared they had found the right one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ash and unicorn hair, twenty-three centimeters, quite supple. This is a powerful wand if used correctly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After paying for the wand, Marivi and her daughter went to the other shops to buy all the needed supplies: Madam Malkin for her robes, Flourish and Blotts for the books, and of course the Magical Menagerie to find her a pet. They came back home with all the items on the supplies list, Raquel holding a cute white owl, named Hanoi, in a large birdcage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two months later, September 1st, 1991</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raquel are you ready? We must leave in ten minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost mama!” answered Raquel, she had just one last thing to do: saying goodbye to Laura, who ignored her for the better part of the last two months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lau’, I’m going to leave, just wanted to say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye.” answered Laura without even looking up from her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me? Have I done something? We used to share everything but you have barely talked to me since June.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad, go have fun in your magic school.” she was still reading and didn’t look at Raquel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raquel hurry up or you’ll miss the train!” shouted Marivi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, goodbye Lau’, I really have to go now.” Raquel sadly exited her sister’s room, hoping beyond hope that Laura would call her and hug her. Laura didn’t call though, she just looked at her younger sister leaving, sadness, jealousy and hurt blending in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once in King’s Cross with all her stuff on a trolley, Raquel, accompanied by her parents, went towards the pillar between platform 9 and 10 and walked through it, but only after seeing others do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hogwarts Express was already there, standing in all its glory. The locomotive and wagons were polished and shining. Students from eleven to seventeen years old were already boarding it with their suitcases and pets, though most first year had some difficulties parting with their families. Marivi and Juan, Raquel’s dad, helped their daughter carrying her things inside a wagon, she then hugged them tightly, kissed them both and boarded the train, looking for a compartment with an empty seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You can come sit with us if you want, there is enough space for us and our trunks in there.” invited a redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is it your first time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m kinda nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too! But don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll have great fun there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry you will!” chimed in a dark hair boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. Oh and by the way, I’m Alberto, I’m a second year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m Alicia! And this is German, he is a second year too” the redhead said, pointing to the last person in the compartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Raquel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four kids chatted the whole ride, betting on which house the girls would join, what would be their favorite subject and so on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours, the train finally stopped and the first years were taken to the school in small boats. They were then ushered into the castle by the deputy headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Torres let the students in the entrance to make sure everything was ready, then asked them to come inside before proceeding to call each of their names. Waiting for her turn on the stool with the Sorting Hat, Raquel looked around the Great Hall in awed. The ceiling was a perfect replica of the sky outside, almost perfectly clear except for some clouds. Then, she looked towards the tables, there were four of them, one for each house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder which house will welcome me. Hufflepuff maybe? I’m loyal to those I love. Or maybe Slytherin! Mama always says I’m pretty cunning. It could be Gryffindor too, I’ve always loved going on adventures. Ravenclaw would be so cool but I think I lack the creativity to be there. Oh god I’m anxious. Will my housemates like me? Will I make friends? Will I be sorted in the same house as Alicia? Or the same house as Alberto and German?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raquel was so lost in thoughts she almost didn’t hear the deputy headmaster call her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raquel Murillo”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. It’s time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked to the stool and sat down on it, her anxiousness growing with each second that passed by.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh oh, you’re pretty anxious. No need to be, we’ll find the right house for you.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hm… brave, clever, cunning, loyal, you could belong to any house.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You would be a great Ravenclaw, you know? You’re smart and resourceful.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, I see, you like adventures. You’re strong and incredibly daring. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ravenclaw would strengthen your intelligence, yes. But I fear it would dull your spirit. Gryffindor won’t destroy nor your spirit nor your intelligence though. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hm.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The great hall was silent, waiting for the Sorting Hat’s deliberation to end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raquel smiled, leapt up from the stool and went towards her new housemates. They all welcomed her kindly, she was glad Alberto and German were also in Gryffindor, at least this way even if Alicia was sent elsewhere she wouldn’t be alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Alicia’s name was called, Raquel hoped with all her might that she would join her, it was the last missing thing for this year to be perfect. And when the redhead got off the stool to go sit with her at the Gryffindor table, Raquel knew her new life had begun and that it was going to be fantastic, even magical.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raquel’s wand has a significance! Ash is faithful to its master and its ideal owner can be stubborn and courageous but not arrogant. Wands with unicorn cores don’t turn to the Dark Arts easily and they are the most faithful to their first owner. Finally, smaller wands are better for elegant and refined spell-casting (longer is better for a more dramatic style) and the flexibility depends on the willingness to change and the adaptability of a wand-owner pair.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading 🥺<br/>If you liked it please let a kudo/comment, they’ll motivate me to write and post the following chapter sooner 😬</p>
<p>If you wanna talk you can reach me on Twitter: @Lyliah_7, I don’t bite! 🥺😬</p>
<p>I’ll try to update as soon as I can but I have no idea when that’ll be  (bcs ✨ school ✨).</p>
<p>In the meantime don’t forget that JKR is transphobic and please don’t buy new official merch.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading 🥺<br/>If you liked it please let a kudo/comment, they’ll motivate me to write and post the following chapter sooner 😬</p><p>If you wanna talk you can reach me on Twitter: @Lyliah_7, I don’t bite! 🥺😬</p><p>I’ll try to update as soon as I can but I have no idea when that’ll be.</p><p>In the meantime don’t forget that JKR is transphobic and please don’t buy new official merch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>